This I Promise You
by RenegadeZabuzaMomochi
Summary: And I will take... you in my arms... and hold you right where you belong...


**AN:** I do not own Naruto or anything with copyrights.

 _ **This I Promise You**_

 _'til the day my life is through..._

She deserves better than me. She deserves everything but me.

Yet here she is.

Nothing else was more comforting than a simple embrace.

Hatred... gone...

What was this...

"Sasuke..." she stirred.

"I'm here." I brushed her pink strands aside. I couldn't believe how I didn't notice the beauty residing with her. Was I ensnared by so much anger that this glint of happiness eluded me? She was a masterpiece, and she was the artist; she was flawless... a goddess. Kaguya had nothing on her.

And she waited for me all this time.

Yearning...

"When do you have to leave?" she asked groggily. Her voice was soothing to my soul. It tempered the flames of the Curse.

If I was guilty of anything, it was breaking her heart over and over because of my selfishness.

"It doesn't matter." None of that matters. "Just close your eyes..."

I heard a soft giggle. "They are closed," she whispered. Her hands intertwined with mine...

Just like how our destines were forever tied together.

Why am I alive? Brother, do I deserve this?

As if on cue, a thunderstorm struck and I could feel her hold tighten. I simply kissed her forehead as a reassurance. Hinata and Naruto are probably doing something similar right now. Who would've thought that the most noisy, unpredictable, idiotic shinobi of the Hidden Leaf was the one who helped open my eyes to what's more important.

"When do you have to leave?" she repeated.

"Not anytime soon."

"Promise?"

"Yes." I couldn't see it... but I knew she was smiling.

 _Without you in my life... I just wouldn't be living at all..._

Oh, how the world changed when I realized you existed. You were there and yet... I chose to ignore it.

All because of my selfishness.

And it took me a while to realize that the same greed, the same mindless self indulgence was what tried killing me.

We continued to make love until it was time for me to depart. I made her a silent promise that I would return to her once more.

Nothing was going to stop me from staying happy.

But I know my place.

I know my crime.

And if I am guilty of anything, it was breaking her heart.

She never gave up.

She never stopped believing in me.

She was a lot stronger than most people thought she was.

She endured just as much as Naruto did.

Just as much as my... my village... my family...

Dawn was about to arrive and she was sound asleep. I couldn't help but stare at her. She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. And I am glad to have spent what could possibly be the last night of my life with her.

"I'll be back..." I whispered, kissing her bundle of pink.

 _Every word I say is true..._

I quietly left her home and found my way at the gates, only to be greeted by a quarry of my friends.

"What?" I asked, befuddled.

"Sasuke..." Naruto grimaced at me. Hinata stood right next to him with a similar expression.

"Sasuke... are you... sure about this?" Shikamaru pointed at a team consisting of Choji, Shino and even Gaara trying their hardest to restrain a very hot tempered kunoichi. And... they're strangely failing.

"I'LL KILL YOU, SASUKE!"

"SAND COFFIN!" Gaara at this point was turning red from exhaustion. Lee was knocked out on the ground and right as Sai tried using his Super Beast Scroll, she bursts through Gaara's Sand Coffin, rendering both Sai and Gaara unconscious. Choji tried running but his fat ass squashed Shino.

"I... I don't understand, Naruto-kun..." Hinata hid behind her lover.

"Yeah... I don't get it either..." Naruto scratched his head. Kakashi, along with the Hokage and the Jounin, were trying to watch what was going on but failed miserably with their stealth. By now I was being attacked and I tried evading them but to little avail.

"I'LL KILL YOU, SASUKE!" she repeated.

"Sakura, stop! I love him!"

Just in the nick of time...

"OH MY GOD, MY LIFE IS SO FUCKED UP RIGHT NOW."

 ** _...five hours later..._**

Lady Tsunade looked at Kakashi with a curious expression.

"Let me get this straight," Tsunade began. "Sasuke is sleeping with Sakura's... grandma?"

"Yes and no. It's actually her great-great-great-great grandmother. She was resurrected and Kaguya placed the Infinite Tsukiyomi on Sasuke. He's seeing an illusion."

"It's not an illusion," Madara piped up. He, too, was forgotten. Everyone believes Madara was dealt with but in truth, he was wandering aimlessly and is currently on break- he found a job at Wal-Mart. "He's just retarded."

"EVERY WORD I SAY IS TRUE," Sasuke says amid assaults. By now he was looking like mutated pickle. Yes. He turned green.

Sakura's grandmother was sobbing in the corner. Orochimaru was staring at Tsunade and Jiraiya's ghost perversely. Jiraiya was ogling Mitarashi Anko's earlobes. You read that right.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Sakura's fists were red, not by blood, but by fury. "I'M GOING TO BECOME A LESBIAN."

Sakura grabbed Tenten and made out with her. Needless to say, Tenten was shocked.

Meanwhile in Heaven, Itachi stared blankly at the situation.

"So I died for this," he said to no one in particular. Minato placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Yes."

 _ **fin**_


End file.
